


Hawaii 50 and London has Fallen crossover

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve and Danny are at London for vacation.This day is the British Prime Minister's funeral.Mike Banning and President Asher are being chased by terrorists and Steve and Danny find themselves helping Mike Banning protect the president...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hawaii 50 and London has Fallen crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Beware that this part conteins spoilers about the movie ''London Has Fallen'' and if anyone has not seen it (and wants to) I suggest to see the movie before reading it

Steve and Danny are returning to London after the camping trip they had at England.They're coming to London to take the plane back home.  
Danny-I cannot believe that I agreed to that  
Steve- It was Harry's wedding gift,we were camping away from Hawaii with no connection to the outside world,without destructions,don't tell me you didn't like the not destructions part  
They are at their way to the airport when they hear bombing from the one side, shooting on the other side,they see a bridge collapsing  
Steve- What's happening?  
Danny- I don't know but it doesn't seem good  
Steve drives towards the shooting  
Danny- What are you doing?  
Steve- I'm going to see what's happening  
Danny- Steve,no  
Steve's already driving there.After the siren is on,they walk at an empty London.At the next block Mike Banning and President Asher have just caught a terrorist  
Danny- (yelling at Steve) The sirens are up which means we're supposed to go inside,not roaming around  
Steve- go inside where Danny?we're supposed to be on our flight back to Hawaii now  
Danny- (keep yelling)I don't know,call Harry  
Steve- How?The network is off  
Danny- (keep yelling)I don't know,you're a Navy Seal,find a way  
Steve- Could you please stop yelling?  
Danny- Steven Jack McGarrett,I cannot stop yelling,get that?  
Mike- McGarrett?  
Asher- What Mike?  
Mike- stay where you are sir  
Mike goes and hides around the corner from where Steve and Danny are coming,the end of his gun barrel is protrudes from the wall and Steve sees it.He makes a gesture to Danny to shut up and he shows him the barrel.He gets his knife out.They approach,Mike points his gun at them and Steve his knife to Mike.  
Steve- Mike?what are you doing here?  
Mike- Me?What are you doing here?  
Steve- I was on vacation with Danny  
Mike- Come over here  
They approch the President, President Asher comes out,Steve and Danny sees him  
Mike- Sir, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett,we had some ops together when I was back at the rangers.I trust him with my life  
Steve- sir  
Steve and Danny stand still  
Asher- Rest gentlemen  
Steve- Mike this is Detective Danny Williams,he's my partner  
Mike- Hi Danny,what are you doing out here?You were supposed to be inside  
Steve- We were camping,we were supposed to be on our flight back to Hawaii right now,we don't have anywhere inside to go  
Mike- We can't stay here any more,we beed to leave  
Steve- Give me a gun  
Mike- What?  
Steve- I'm gonna help you protect the President,give me a gun  
Mike- Ok  
Mike gives Steve a gun,Danny stays close  
Danny- Where are we going?  
Mike- To an MI6 safehouse  
They surrender the President and they enter the train station.After a while they are inside the MI6 safehouse.  
Jax- You said Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams?  
Steve- yes  
Jax- Harry told me about you  
Danny- Harry?Harry Langford?  
Jax- Yeah,you received the George's Cross  
Steve- yeah  
After a while the fake Delta team arrives,Danny,Steve and Mike gear up,Steve and Mike go outside to deal with the bad guys and Danny stays with the President.They deal with them and then they leave the safehouse with the President driving the car and they point their guns to the closed windows in case they are forced to shoot.The car goes upside down, everyone is trapped,they try to shoot the terrorists,Steve shoots one and Mike injures another.The terrorists take the President,they manage to get out,the special team the captain of the police sent arrives  
Sergeant- Are you Mike Banning?  
Mike- Yes,this is Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams  
He tells Mike to stand down but he refuses and Steve and Danny do the same.They go there,Steve and Mike enter the building to save the president and Danny stays outside with the sergeant.Steve and Mike leave.  
Danny- Great Steve is doubled now  
They save the President,the explosion happens,they find them at the end of the elevator room laughing.Mike and the President get out,Danny helps Steve.After a while they leave with the Presidential airplane.They meet Mike's wife and after a couple of days they leave for Hawaii.They arrive and they go to Steve's house,they enter and the whole team waits for them.  
Lou- Aloha to the national heroes  
Steve- We just did our jobs  
Chin- You've been awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom  
Kono- Plus you were supposed to be on vacation  
Danny- Yeah,the McGarrett vacation.  
They all laugh.  
Lou,Chin and Kono- Congratulations  
Steve and Danny- Thank you  
After a couple of hours the team leaves.Steve and Danny stay alone at the house  
Steve- Finally some time alone  
Danny- Yeah,finally  
They kiss,they go to the kitchen  
Steve- Are you hungry?  
Danny- No,I just want our time alone...

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of ongoing series,I hope I'll sit my ass down and write the next part(I'll post it as next chapter) soon so you can read it.


End file.
